Diary of a Gryffindor
by Kobol
Summary: Follow Fifth Year Gryffindor, Hera Wright, as she, somehow, makes her way through the Hogwarts Marauder Era with the help of a merry band of friends and a trusty diary.


A/N: Hullo all. First off, I'd like to say that I own neither the Harry Potter series, franchise, or characters. I wish I did, I would be a happy camper. Oh to be JKR, even if only for a day...

Secondly, I feel it's only fitting I warn you the reader that this is my first fanfiction. In any case, reviews would be much, much appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Express<strong>

**September 1st**

**11:15 AM**

Lily just left the compartment; she and her shiny new prefect badge are off with Remus for the first prefects' meeting of the year.

Mum gave you to me before I left. She said it'll be good for me to "have a safe place to share my feelings and write out my thoughts"; she thinks I don't do that nearly enough, talk about my feelings that is. I guess I don't. I dunno, I've always been more of the "keep it inside" sort of person as far as feelings go.

Anyways, I'm alone and haven't got a thing to do. So I took you out, figured I might as well give this thing a go. I've been meaning to start all week.

I wonder how this is supposed to work…I guess I should start off by describing myself? Though that seems a bit superfluous, seeing as if this all works out as it's supposed to, no one will ever be reading you. But it does seem appropriate for some reason. Maybe in twenty years I'll find you in a box somewhere and take you out and read you and be reminded of my 15-going-on-16 year old self, my "formative" years as mum calls them, and be glad of such a reminder? Eh.

My name is Hera Eloise Wright. I'm female, a half-blood and, yes, quite happily related to Bowman Wright, inventor of the snitch. Which is a tad ironic, seeing as I haven't flown on a broom, much less played Quidditch, since mandatory lessons First Year . I'm in Gryffindor, and a Fifth Year. My favorite person at Hogwarts is Lily Evans. I get on pretty well with our other dorm mates, Alice Cooper, Effie Howard, and Cordelia Griffith, but I think Lily's the only one I'm really close to. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are the other Fifth Year Gryffindors. The four of them are all best friends, and James and Sirius are practically brothers. They call themselves "The Marauders", which Lily says is obnoxious. Lily doesn't like them, with Remus being the exception, as he's far too sweet and polite to dislike. I see _why_ Lily dislikes the others, but I can't really bring myself to do the same. I'm so very neutral about things like this, I'm the Switzerland of relationships, you see, and it's rare that I ever really dislike someone. I do think James and Sirius can be quite big-headed and boorish, but underneath it all, they're kind and good-hearted. I know that. So it's hard for me to hold their arrogance against them, do you see? Lily doesn't, but she doesn't hold it against me either, so it's okay.

I like Amy Lovell, Andrew Renolds, Sebastian Vasser and Oliver Simmel from Ravenclaw as well. They're all in Fifth year like me. But like I said, Lily's the only one I'm really close to in my year.

I've always gotten along better with the older kids, even when I was a First Year. I'm really quite good friends with most of the Sixth, er, Seventh Year Gryffindors. I'm closest with Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Samuel Fairfax, Luke Fetton, Sophia Knight and Mallaury Trebond; I spend a lot of time with them, the Ravenclaw Seventh Years, too, like Charles Reviers and Ethan Fitz.

I've got red hair, which is probably a contributing factor in my friendship with Lily—red head solidarity and all that, though hers is lighter than mine. Lily's gorgeous. She's got these lovely emerald, almond-shaped eyes and her hair's this really nice orange-y/red color and is always silky and smooth. I don't think Lily's ever had a bad hair day in her life. Honestly. I, on the other hand…

My hair is usually wavy, but sometimes develops a mind of its own and decides it's always really wanted to be ridiculously unruly and curly and a pain in the arse. Lily says my hair is "auburn" whilst hers is more "ginger". Everyone else just calls it red. My eyes change color a lot, sometimes they're blue, sometimes green, sometimes grey, or some shade in between. Nothing about me is decisive. My hair doesn't know if it's wavy or curly, the eyes don't know if they're grey or green or blue, I'm neither tall nor short, and I don't know what I want to do with my life.

I'm pale, too. Like ridiculously so. I swear, I glow luminescent in candlelight, and reflect the sun in the day. I don't have any freckles, like Lily, but I wish I did. I like freckles; I don't know why my genetics are so odd. Red heads are supposed to have freckles.

I grew a bit taller over summer, I'm about 1.6 meters now. I ran into Sophia and Mallaury on the platform. Mallaury asked if I was feeling okay, said I was looking a little thin and had I lost weight and I have circles under my eyes and was I sleeping? She likes to worry.

Lily should be leaving the prefects' carriage soon, so I'm going to put you away for now.

Soon,

Aiden

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Gryffindor Common Room<strong>

**September 2nd**

**1:04 AM**

I can't sleep. I was in bed trying to, but I just couldn't. I came down to the common room a few minutes ago, after I got this itch to write in you. I would've stayed up in the room, but it's too dark there to write in you, and I didn't want to wake any of the girls with a light. Somehow I don't think they'd take too kindly to being woken up this early…

The start-of-term feast was nice. Dumbledore was really feeling the school spirit, he insisted on singing the school song. It's quite amusing actually. It goes like this:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bold,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Anyways, Dumbledore directed the song with his wand, and this ribbon floating in the air formed the words as they came. Everyone sang to a different tempo, and almost everyone was severely out of tune, and it was all rather comical. The poor first years, I suppose we must all seem mad. Then again, they probably were too relieved to finally be at Hogwarts and through with the Sorting to really care.

My stomach just growled. I wasn't hungry during the feast, so I didn't really eat anything and now I'm sorely regretting that. Bugger.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Kitchens<strong>

**September 2nd**

**1:23 AM**

I do love this school. You _tickle_ a _pear_ in a _painting_ to get to the kitchens. Tickle! A pear! I didn't want to wake the house elves (they're so cute and helpful and accommodating, I'd hate to disturb them—they deserve their rest!), so the plan was to be all sneaky and stealthy and (quietly!) make myself a sandwich or something. But, of course, I have horrid luck and nothing ever goes my way, so one of them (Binky, I think it was) heard the painting open and me come in, and then woke up at least other 5 elves so as to "properly help the miss!"

Merlin, I feel terrible.

I finally persuaded them to go back to sleep, though. I had to convince them that biscuits and hot chocolate were without doubt exactly, and all, I needed, thank you, and that I was perfectly content to just sit at the table, writing, and eating biscuits, and that they really, really ought to go back to bed and get some rest.

I should probably head back to the common room. It's almost 3 now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Gryffindor Common Room<strong>

**September 2nd**

**3:03 AM**

I feel seriously proud that I made it out of the kitchens without waking the elves.

It'll be at least 4 hours until other people start waking up. I'd like to go for a walk around the lake or something, but I don't know if it'd be pushing my luck. I don't know how the Marauders do it, wander Hogwarts after hours and never get caught by Pringle or the prefects. Bah humbug. Twats.

4 hours is a long time.

**3:06 AM**

4 hours is a very long time.

**3:08 AM**

4 hours does not pass swiftly.

**3:09 AM**

Tick tock tick tock, I have a writer's block.

I think I'm going to get a book and put you away. That way if I somehow fall asleep down here in the common room, at least no one will find you. With my luck, I'd wake up to Black reading you aloud to the entire house as they watched at me snore and drool on the couch…

I hope I don't fall asleep out here. I doubt I will though. I don't think I'll be falling asleep tonight. Er, this morning rather.

So yes. A book that doesn't contain my personal thoughts seems safer. Perhaps I'll work on New Theory of Numerology. I do like Arithmancy. Or maybe An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe?I think I'll go with that, it's already sitting on top of my trunk.

I'll write later.

Aiden

Ps. Merlin, I'm nerdy, aren't I.

* * *

><p>AN: I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this whole entire chapter. Review pretty please!


End file.
